


that's rough, buddy (AMV)

by Dorminchu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AMV, And Now For Something Completely Different, Body Horror, Gen, Heavy Angst, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorminchu/pseuds/Dorminchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The progression of Asriel's fall from grace, told through the eyes of another. Oodles of spoilers to be found here.</p><p>Art by KasunShrine on Tumblr.</p><p>(Update 11/12/15: Heard there were problems viewing the video. I think this should fix things. If it happens again, please let me know!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's rough, buddy (AMV)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that's rough, buddy (UNDERTALE SPOILERS)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154931) by peachie keenie | KasunShrine. 



A/N: Based off of [this.](http://peachiekeenie.deviantart.com/art/That-s-rough-buddy-UNDERTALE-SPOILERS-570363159?ga_submit_new=10%253A1446714915) Art credit goes to [KasunShrine](http://kasunshine.tumblr.com/). I dig the atmosphere of this comic. And _Undertale_ in general.

 

 

[ **Click here to watch** ](http://1drv.ms/1NO5KqS)


End file.
